Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a drum unit attached thereto.
Related Art
As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a tandem-type image forming apparatus has been known that includes respective photoconductive drums corresponding to four colors of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black.
As such an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus has been proposed that includes a plurality of development units each of which includes a cleaning blade and a first transportation unit, and a second transportation unit. The cleaning blade is configured to support a photoconductive drum and remove toner remaining on the photoconductive drum. The first transportation unit is configured to transport the remaining toner removed by the cleaning blade. The second transportation unit is configured to transport the remaining toner passed through the first transportation unit, to a waste toner container.